Last Night
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Amy se leva discrètement, pour ne pas réveiller Rory. Encore une fois, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait la tête trop pleine. Elle revoyait en permanence ses deux vies différentes quand elle fermait les yeux. Un jour elle n'avait plus de parent, et le lendemain, elle en avait toujours eu. Et parfois, comme ce soir-là, ça l'empêchait de dormir.


Amy se leva discrètement, pour ne pas réveiller Rory. Encore une fois, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait la tête trop pleine. Elle revoyait en permanence ses deux vies différentes quand elle fermait les yeux. Un jour elle n'avait plus de parent, et le lendemain, elle en avait toujours eu. Elle se souvenait des deux en même temps, à chaque seconde. Et parfois, comme ce soir-là, ça l'empêchait de dormir.

Elle sortit de la chambre et tenta de trouver le Docteur, des fois qu'il puisse l'aider, ou au moins lui changer les idées. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant d'entendre deux voix parler.

-Il m'emmène voir les Tours Chantantes de Darillium ! Ça fait des lustres qu'il me le promet!

Ça, c'était River. La rousse pouvait reconnaître la voix de sa fille entre mille. Discrètement, Amy passa la tête par l'entrée du couloir. Un spectacle insolite était devant elle. Deux Docteurs se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre. Un avec un costume blanc, et un autre avec un costume noir et un haut-de-forme. River sortit du TARDIS et le Docteur blanc dit au Docteur noir.

-La première fois qu'on l'a rencontré, à la Bibliothèque, quand elle...

-Est morte, oui.

-Elle a dit que la dernière fois qu'elle nous a vus c'était à Darillium ... Est-ce que c'est ce soir ?

Le Docteur en noir eut un sourire triste et dit

-Spoilers.

Il salua le Docteur en blanc

-Bonne chance pour ce soir.

-Toi aussi.

Le Docteur en noir sortit du TARDIS. Amy retourna se coucher.

Dans sa tête, ses deux vies avaient été remplacées par le fait que le Docteur savait que River allait mourir. _La première fois qu'on l'a rencontré_. C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air si surpris de la voir quand elle-même l'avait vu pour la première fois, avec l'histoire du temple Aplan. Parce que c'était probablement la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis sa mort. Et il l'avait vu mourir. River, sa fille, son bébé, allait mourir.

Dans son lit, elle se retourna. Tout le monde allait mourir, un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon. Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Son ADN de Seigneur du Temps ne semblait pas l'empêcher de mourir. Et si le Docteur pouvait mourir, alors, elle aussi certainement. Mais combien de temps allait-elle vivre ? C'est vrai, quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Combien de temps allait durer sa vie ? Peut-être aussi longtemps que celle du Docteur.

Amy se surprit à espérer que non. Le Docteur, quand il venait les avoir, avec Rory, semblait parfois seul, mais tellement, tellement triste. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie pour River. Elle ne voulait de cette vie pour personne.

Elle ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit et le lendemain, alla directement voir son ami débraillé.

-Docteur, je peux vous poser une question?

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Vous allez mourir?

-Je te demande pardon?

-Un jour, est-ce que vous allez mourir?

-Tu veux me voir mort?

-Bien sûr que non, idiot. Mais l'autre fois, sur la plage du lac Silencio... On vous a vus mourir. Mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment mort, alors est-ce que vous aller mourir un jour?

Il eut un sourire triste.

-Tu voudrais que je meure?

-Oui, répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

Ça sembla étonner le docteur.

-C'est vrai?

-Je vous ai entendu hier soir, quand il y avait River, et l'autre vous...

-Amy quoi que tu aies entendu, tu ne dois en parler à personne.

-Je sais. Me refaite pas le sermon sur l'importance de ne pas trop en savoir sur le futur, j'ai compris la leçon. Mais je voudrais vous demander... River va mourir, n'est-ce pas?

Le Docteur soupira.

-On meurt tous, Amy. Toi, Rory, Moi, River aussi.

-Vous allez mourir?

Il songea à la prophétie qui disait qu'il s'éteindrait sur les terres de Trenzalore.

-Bien sûr. Un jour, ça sera mon tour à moi aussi. Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment, mais ça finira par m'arriver.

Amy soupira de soulagement et posa sa tête contre celle du Docteur.

-Je suis heureuse de le savoir.

-C'est vrai?

-Vivre pour l'éternité, je pense que c'est un fardeau plus qu'autre chose. Et je suis heureuse de savoir qu'un jour, Melody s'éteindra. Qu'elle ne survivra pas à tout le monde.

Le Docteur resta silencieux, cachant le fait que ses paroles l'avaient touché en plein cœur. C'est exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il voyait tous les gens autour de lui mourir. Et lui continuait d'avancer. Non pas qu'il est le choix. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Le lourd fardeau des Seigneurs du Temps. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ses semblables préféraient rester entre eux et que peu d'entre eux se mêlaient aux autres espèces. Presque aucunes dans l'Univers n'avait leur espérance de vie. Et vivre parmi les humains, les voir faire leurs premiers pas dans le monde, vivre et mourir, pour les voir naître encore et encore… C'était autant un privilège qu'un poids, parfois.

-Comment ça c'est passé, la première fois?

-Comment ça?

-La première fois que vous avez vu River?

-Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que je te parle de ça.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle est morte, ce jour-là. Quand j'ai rencontré River, la première fois, elle est morte.

Amy se tut un instant, puis glissa sa main dans la sienne.

-Dites-moi quand même.

-J'ai reçu un message, sur le papier psychique un jour, pour me rendre dans la plus grande Bibliothèque de l'univers. Elle était infestée de Vashta Nerada, des créatures se déplaçant uniquement dans l'ombre des gens, s'agrippant à eux et les dévorants. River est arrivé, enquêtant sur les gens qui étaient dans la Bibliothèque le jour où le Vashta Nerada a attaqué. Les gens avaient simplement disparu et au prix d'un certain nombre de vies, on a découvert qu'ils étaient piégés dans le disque dur de la bibliothèque. J'ai négocié une journée avec les Vashta Nerada pour faire sortir tout le monde, mais l'ordinateur n'avait pas assez de puissance pour effectuer le transfère. Je me suis couplé à l'unité central pour ajouter de la puissance.

-Comment vous vous en êtes sorti?

-Je ne devais pas m'en sortir. Mais River m'a assommé et a pris ma place.

Il se tut, laissant Amy diriger la nouvelle.

-Elle a souffert? Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

-Non. Ça a été instantané.

Amy se mit à pleurer et le Docteur la pris contre lui.

-Je suis désolé.

-Faut pas, sourit-elle malgré les larmes. Au contraire. Je sais qu'elle sacrifiera sa vie pour quelque chose de plus grand et pour sauver l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimé. Je ne peux pas être plus heureuse. Quand j'ai compris que Melody était River, je me suis toujours demandé comment finirait sa vie. Mais maintenant je sais que mon bébé est une héroïne.

Elle serra le Docteur contre elle.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas? Finit-il par demander pitoyablement.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je vis et pas elle.

-Docteur, vous méritez qu'on fasse ce sacrifice. Je sais ce que vous en pensez, mais vous méritez qu'on vous sauve la vie. Et je suis sûr que River serait ravi d'apprendre qu'elle mourra en vous sauvant la vie et en sauvant des gens. Rien que parce que ça emmerdera Madame Kovarian, ça lui fera plaisir, finit-elle en rigolant.

C'eut le mérite de faire sourire le Docteur.

-Aller viens Pond, ton mari va finir par se poser des questions.

Elle lui sourit puis lui prit la main. Et il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour retrouver sa bonne humeur.


End file.
